


Master and his Chair

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Sex, Biting, Bondage, Caught in the Act, Edging, Felix Being an Idiot, Forniphilia, Grinding, Hand Jobs, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm also bad at Titles most of the time, Kinktober 2019, Loss of Innocence, Loud Sex, M/M, NSFW, Sex, Smut, Strip Tease, mention of ashe at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2019-10-08
Packaged: 2020-11-27 08:57:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20945717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: For once, Felix is actually dominant, and decides he likes his overly flirty lover tied to a chair.





	Master and his Chair

**Author's Note:**

> Okay! This is for the seventh day of Kinktober 2019. I'm only doing a few of the days because smut isn't my forte. I did't post it on the same writing as my first one because they share essentially no tags. Just as my last post, I'm still open to constructive criticism.

Felix was feeling feisty. Sylvain could feel in every kiss, every hand tracing down his sides and up his shirt. This was a change, albeit one the redhead was looking forward to. Normally the other man was reserved with his kisses, even when they were in the act. But now, his lips were lustful and confident, his tounge battling for authority with Sylvain’s own. It was unusual for Felix to even try to take control in the bedroom, but it was hot as fuck. Slowly, Sylvain let himself fall to Felix’s command, bowing to the other’s dominance. The swordsman obviously noticed, because he pulled back out of the kiss, looking at the redhead in confusion.

“It seemed to me like you wanted to be in charge tonight. If that’s what you want, I’ll listen to you,”

Felix smiled. It started out soft, but soon grew wider at the thought of having Sylvain under his thumb, “If that’s how you feel, then go get a chair and some rope,”

Sylvain gave him a shocked expression before laughing out, “I like where this is going,”

As the redhead got the chair and rope, Felix reached into Sylvain’s drawer to fetch a bottle of lube. He sat back down on the bed with Sylvain sitting in the chair across from him.

The two just sat there for a long minute. Couldn’t this guy take a hint? “Well? Don’t just sit there. Take off your clothes.”

Sylvain clicked his tongue, “Naughty, naughty,” but still, he stood up. He waltzed over to Felix, slowly peeling off his shirt. He rolled his hips as he slipped a finger under the waistband of his pants, pulling them down his legs as slow as he possibly could. He could see that his tactics were working, as a tent had formed between his lover’s legs. 

Felix’s dick felt as if it had a heartbeat of its own, pounding in his crotch. He felt as if he would come just by watching Sylvain. He’d never asked the redhead for a strip tease, and boy did he regret not asking earlier. When only his boxers remained on his body, the taller boy got on his knees in front of Felix. He was about to ask what he was doing when he felt Sylvain grinding his erection against his leg. The red head tilted his head back in a muffled moan, his dick growing ever harder. 

The swordsman put his hands on Sylvain’s shoulders. He wasn’t going to let him get off without getting into the action himself. The redhead looked up at him, his eyes almost begging to let him keep going. Felix smiled at his lover’s begging eyes before giving him another command, “Go sit in the chair for me,” he growled.

Sylvain sighed, secretly getting high off of Felix’s command. He was so fucking hot when he was dominant. He sat down in the sturdy wooden chair as his lover approached him with a rope. The redhead sat silently as his ankles were tied down to the chair legs and wrists knotted together behind the back. The swordsman stepped back to admire his handiwork before he moved forwards, sitting on the other man’s lap, “There. Now you look like you’re ready,”

The smaller man rolled his hips, grinding his own bulge against Sylvain’s. He closed his eyes, face looking almost in pain as he kept rubbing his clothed boner against his lover’s. He leaned forwards, sinking his teeth into Sylvain’s neck, which produced a yelp of pain that faded into a moan as Felix’s grinding became more aggressive. The swordsman moved across his chest, planting lovebites and sucking until nearly all of his pectorals were covered in red marks. 

Felix heard Sylvain gasp with pleasure. He immediately stopped his grinding, which got a whine out of the other man, “Don’t worry, I’ve got something better,” Felix growled in his ear before giving it a soft bite. He tugged off his own shirt, followed by his pants and boxers, finally sitting back down in Sylvain’s lap completely naked. At this point, the front of Sylvain’s own underwear was wet with pre-cum. Felix pushed the other man’s boxers down his leg, marvelling at Sylvain’s hard length. This wasn’t the first time he’d had sex with the man, but he always wondered how such a big thing could fit inside his own ass. He reached back to the couch, grabbing the bottle of lube and pouring more than half of its onto his hands. He rubbed them together, warming the substance before grabbing ahold of Sylvain’s dick. He began massaging up and down, covering the entire length with the clear liquid. The other man moaned loudly as Felix began pumping harder, thoroughly coating all of his dick. Once again, he could feel himself nearing climax when Felix stopped. 

He smirked at his partner’s pain before somewhat standing up again, adjusting himself so he could feel the tip of the redhead’s erection tickling his entrance. He stood there swaying back and forth as the Sylvain’s dick ran all along his crack. The taller boy growled in frustration, but Felix just kept teasing him.

Sylvain was so close to climaxing that it hurt. His cock throbbed, begging for release. Yet Felix stayed as he was, still teasing him. Finally, the redhead had enough. It turns out the swordsman was not as good at tying knots as he thought. Sylvain managed to free his hands from behind his back. He reached up, grabbing Felix by the hips and slamming him onto his dick. The swordsman screamed in pleasure, and then again as Sylvain lifted his hips back up again and slammed them down.

Felix was blinded by his pleasure, and the bit of pain he felt from taking in the other man’s wide length before stretching himself out. But once his vision cleared of the stars, he scowled at Sylvain. He moved the taller man’s hands off his hips, growling, “Let your master take control,”

Just those words nearly got Sylvain to his climax. The swordsman pushed himself up on his feet again before dropping his weight back down. This time it was the redhead who screamed. Felix finally got into a rhythm, rising and falling in sync with the other’s upwards thrusts. It wasn’t long before he could feel that Sylvain was close to climaxing again. His thrusts became more desperate and more powerful. Felix met his thrusts with more power, slamming himself more into the redhead’s lap. Sylvain tilted his head back into one final scream, filling Felix with his warm seed. That was enough to push Felix over his edge, and with a loud moan his cum splattered over both of their chests and stomachs. He panted, practically shaking as he bathed in the post-orgasm glow. He leaned forwards to press a kiss on the other’s forehead when suddenly, the door slammed open,

“Sylvain, are you okay?!”

Felix looked up to see the Boar Prince standing in the doorway of Sylvain’s room. The two made eye contact for a long second before Felix began to assess the situation. He was sitting completely naked in Sylvain’s lap, who was partially tied to a chair, and cum was splattered all over both of them.

Dimitri ducked his head, covering his eyes with his hands as his face went red, “Oh goddess, I’m so sorry! I heard screaming and I thought someone was hurt-!”

“Care to join us?” Sylvain asked at the same time Felix yelled, “GET THE FUCK OUT!”

Thankfully, he obliged by Felix’s command instead of Sylvain’s, quickly backing out of the room and slamming the door behind him. When the sound of footsteps was gone, Felix got up, yelling at Sylvain, “I thought you locked the door!”

“I thought I did too!” He yelled back. Felix went to inspect the lock, only to discover it had been completely obliterated by how hard the Prince had flung it open.

“He broke the fucking lock,” Felix muttered. He turned back to Sylvain again, “And what the hell was that? ‘Care to join us?’”

Sylvain shrugged, “Reflex, I guess,”

“You disgust me,” Felix growled. He flung the door open, not listening to Sylvain’s shouts until he was three steps out the door, and realized he was still without clothing and covered in his own cum. He turned to go back into the room when he saw a wide-eyed face staring at him, somewhere between horrified and confused.

And that’s the story of how Ashe lost his innocence.


End file.
